An optical fiber connector is a device that connects optical fibers to each other by precisely butting two end surfaces of the optical fibers, such that optical energy output from the transmitting optical fiber can be coupled to the receiving optical fiber to the maximum extent and the impact on the system caused by its interference with the optical link can be minimized, which is a basic requirement for an optical fiber connector. To some extent, the optical fiber connector affects the reliability and various performances of an optical transmission system.
With the rapid development of network requirements, fiber optic equipment has higher and higher requirements for a data communication rate, and also has increasingly higher requirements for the stability and reliability of the connector. An optical component of the existing optical fiber connector is usually glued at the bottom and bonded to a circuit board by glue, but this fixing method has a poor bonding effect and cannot ensure that the optical component is stably and reliably fixed to the circuit board. Moreover, in the existing optical fiber connector, an optical component and connecting member thereof are made of different materials, so that due to the influence of cold and heat factors, the optical component and the connecting member are deformed to different degrees, in a long term resulting in failure to reliably connect the optical component to the connecting member, which in turn affects the accuracy of optical signal transmission. To avoid the impact of deformation, the optical component and the connecting member could be manufactured in larger and thicker size; however, this may lead to a problem that the overall size of the optical fiber connector is too large to meet application requirements and future development needs.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.